


Nowy początek

by Regalia1992



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Translation, formy krótkie, inne źródła:LJ, pozwolenie w zawieszeniu, słodko-gożko, tłumaczenie dla #Niepodległa2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Podczas podróży w rejony Kirkwall Cullen spotyka rannego mężczyznę. Okazuje się, że go zna i to całkiem nieźle.





	Nowy początek

**Author's Note:**

> Fik poddany analizie to [Fresh Start](https://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15866.html) autorstwa Dorkian (LJ).
> 
> Wciąż czekam na JAKĄKOLWIEK odezwę ze strony autora, a że mija już półtora roku (półtorej?) i piąta wiadomość, publikuję. Jeśli wyjdzie na to, że autor nie chce tłumaczenia, fik zostanie usunięty. Zobaczymy~

Bardzo rzadko zdarzało się, by Komendant Cullen brał udział w misji wraz z Inkwizytorem, ale nie była to byle jaka misja.

Varric błagał, by Inkwizytor i Hawke i każdy, kto go wysłucha, przyłączył się do podróży do Kirkwall.

\- Muszę wrócić, tylko na tydzień albo i nie, żeby zobaczyć, jak się mają sprawy — powiedział. — Muszę wiedzieć, co się dzieje.

W końcu Cassandra zadecydowała.

\- Wyruszamy do Kirkwall, na cholernych Magów i Templariuszy, o ile ta podróż uciszy krasnoluda.

Nawiązano kontakt z Hawke, a Czempion był bardzo szczęśliwy na myśl spotkania swoich przyjaciół. Minął miesiąc od wydarzeń w Adamant, a on z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał ponownego spotkania z Inkwizytorem.

A teraz byli na drodze prowadzącej do miejsca, w którym cały bałagan się zaczął.

Podróż łodzią drażniła żołądek Inkwizytora, a Varric spał z głową opartą na ramieniu Hawke. Dorian zabrał ze sobą kilka książek, jednak nie wyglądał za dobrze.

Cała podróż była raczej nudna. Kręcili się kilka mil bez celu po wodach Kirkwall, zanim dobili do brzegu. Było cicho, nie licząc odgłosu butów uderzających o piasek.

\- Ściemnia się — powiedział Cullen wkrótce po wylądowaniu. — Rozbijmy obóz. Zajmę się zbadaniem terenu, niebezpiecznym jest poruszać się po tym miejscu nocą.

-Bo bezpieczniejsze jest siedzenie nad wodą? — zapytał Dorian, ale Cullen zignorował go i ruszył naprzód.

Obszar wydawał się spokojny, zbyt bezpieczny jak dla Cullena, i mężczyzna chciał już zawrócić, kiedy usłyszał cichy jęk.

Chwycił za miecz, szybko sposobiąc się do ataku. Kiedy po raz wtóry usłyszał jęk, starał się zlokalizować jego źródło. Oddychał cicho, gotowy do uderzenia na nieznane zwierzę.

I wtedy zobaczył człowieka.

Złamana laska leżała przy zwiniętej, drżącej kupce łachmanów, a brudne dłonie rozpaczliwie wbijały się w ziemię. Cullen nie był w stanie dostrzec w tych ciemnościach wiele, ale twarz mężczyzny była pokryta krwią.

Schował miecz i pochylił się, delikatnie chwytając Maga w ramiona. Mężczyzna wydał z siebie żałosny jęk pełen bólu, a Cullen chwycił go mocniej, prowadząc do obozu.

\- Ranny! — krzyknął, gdy był już wystarczająco blisko, by widzieć palące się ognisko. — Zróbcie miejsce i dajcie mi eliksiry. Dorianie, umiesz posługiwać się magią uzdrawiającą?

Cullen delikatnie ułożył Maga przy ognisku, przykrywającą go kocem.

\- Obawiam się, że niewiele potrafię, Komendancie. Czy to Mag? Eliksir z lyrium powinien mu pomóc i...

Cullen machnął na niego ręką, chwytając torbę z eliksirami. Brzęczenie lyrium sprawiało, że w jego żyłach krew wrzała z tęsknoty, lecz odkręcił butelkę i podniósł głowę Maga, by podać mu eliksir.

\- Niech ktoś przyniesie wodę i ręcznik — powiedział Cullen. — Trzeba oczyścić jego twarz i sprawdzić jego rany.

Dorian przeprosił ich na chwilę, by powrócić z czystym kawałkiem materiału i wiadrem wody. Po tym, jak Cullen umył twarz Maga i podał mu kilka eliksirów, mężczyzna powrócił do żywych.

\- Ja-sny gwint! — krzyknął Varric, gdy kolory powróciły na twarz Maga i był on relatywnie czysty.

Cullen zgodził się z tym stwierdzeniem, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie głosu.

\- Anders? — spytał Hawke i spojrzał w człowieka przed nim z niedowierzaniem.

Chwilę zajęło Andersowi skupienie wzroku na osobach znajdujących się przed nim, zanim zaczął szykować się do ucieczki.

\- Czekaj! — krzyknął Cullen, a jego ostry głos sprawił, że Anders się wzdrygnął. — Zaczekaj, proszę, wciąż jesteś ranny.

Zgromadzeni spojrzeli na Cullena z zaskoczeniem. Najbardziej zdumionym wydawał się Varric.

\- Kędziorku, może to zły czas, żeby o tym wspomnieć, ale chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ...

\- Tak, wiem, panie Tethras — odpowiada Cullen, podnosząc ręce do góry. — Ale jest z nim źle i niebezpiecznym jest pozostawienie go tutaj samego. Wraca z nami.

\- Stwórca ma przedziwne poczucie humoru — warknął Hawke.

-~~~- 

Minęły trzy tygodnie i Anders dołączył do Inkwizycji po żarliwiej przemowie o chęci naprawienia krzywd.

Cassandra była przeciwna, całą drogę pluła jadem, póki Inkwizytor nie przekonał jej, by pozwoliła Andersowi zostać.

Cullen był za niego odpowiedzialny, ku rozczarowaniu Andersa, ale Komendant traktował go zaskakująco dobrze. Znalazł dla Andersa odosobniony pokój w Podniebnej Twierdzy, dostarczał mu książki, a nawet dał mu nową laskę.

Jednym z warunków była pomoc Andersa przy uzdrawianiu, z czym mężczyzna nie miał problemów. To mu odpowiada, myślał Cullen, kiedy obserwował Andersa zajmującego się chorymi i rannymi. Dopóki Mag używał magii w dobrym celu, Cassandra wstrzymywała swoją furię na wodzy.

Trzeciego miesiąca po dołączeniu Andersa do Inkwizycji, Mag znalazł go na blankach, gdzie Cullen opierał się o mur i głęboko oddychał.

\- To cię boli, nieprawdaż? — zapytał Anders.

\- Stwórco! — Cullen podskoczył, a później lekko się skrzywił — Słucham?

\- Odwyk. Od lyrium. Już go nie bierzesz.

\- Skąd to wiesz?

\- Cole mi powiedział. Wiesz, w Kręgu, w którym byłem, zrobiliśmy eliksir mający powstrzymać symptomy odwyku — odparł Anders. Oparł się o murek obok Cullena. — Wiesz, Magowie też go czasem czują. Znoszą to całkiem dobrze, ale jeśli chcesz, przygotuję dla ciebie taki eliksir.

Cullen wygląda na zdziwionego.

\- Zrobiłbyś to? Dla mnie?

\- Dlaczego by nie?

\- Jestem templariuszem.

\- Wydawało mi się, że jesteś eks-templariuszem, Komendancie Cullen. A ja jestem byłym A-Wysadźmy-Wszystko-W-Cholerę. Myślę, że to dobry powód do zaprzyjaźnienia się — powiedział Anders. — A może i czegoś więcej?

Cullen poczuł ciepło na policzkach. 

\- Myślę, że przyjmę twoją ofertę.

\- Dotyczącą eliksiru czy 'czegoś więcej'?

\- Tą... Stwórco, tą dotyczącą eliksiru. Dlaczego to się mi przytrafia? — odchrząknął. — Dziękuję ci, Anders. Jesteś... dobrym mężczyzną.

\- Jak na Maga, rozumiem.

\- Nie. Jak na człowieka.


End file.
